


Finally.

by kaimchana



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 07:37:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaimchana/pseuds/kaimchana
Summary: It was just supposed to be a cover-up scandal.Jongin didn't expect that he would fall in love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Since it's the anniversary of when the news came out, I decided to gift you guys some fic. Enjoy!

_Beautiful._

 

 _Beautiful_ is the first word that Jongin thinks when he saw the person walking down the aisle. The eyes that are looking straight into his soul the moment the doors have opened were -and will always be- his favorite eyes to look at. Warm brown eyes giving warmth to his once cold heart. Making him lose himself everytime to the depths of chocolate orbs.

 

Next thing that he noticed is those lips stretched into a smile so bright the sun would be jealous. The smile directed at him, the smile so wide Jongin catches himself grinning, too. His eyes starting to water.

 

Jongin is in love. He was so fucking in love.  

 

"You look beautiful, babe," Jongin whispers as he takes the hands handed to him, thanking his father-in-law for the trusting their most beloved child to him. The person in front of him blushed, the apple of the cheeks he loves kissing so much is stained in pink, the smile etched on the other's face a genuine one. "I can't wait for you to be mine."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Stop being so fucking cheesy, Jongin. I'm gonna leave you here," Kyungsoo threatens, chuckles coming out of his heart-shaped lips. Jongin fake gasps, chastising Kyungsoo for swearing inside the church which the older only laugh at.

 

"I've always been yours, you know?" he shyly adds, ducking his face down only to be stopped by Jongin hands on his cheeks.

 

"I love you, Kyungsoo." He declares, eyes shimmering with unshed tears and sincerity. Love coming out between the both of them.

 

"I love you, too, Jongin," Kyungsoo replies then he pinches Jongin on his side which made the younger laugh, "now stop being cheesy, let's be husbands."

 

 

 

 

**HAPPY APRIL FOOLS EVERYONE! A little kaisoo drabble for all of us. I don't know if the title mislead you into thinking it will be with another person but if yes, then I have succeed. It's another day to be happy about, despite what happened a year ago on this day, so I am hoping for a great and fancy and wonderful just like you day to all of you :) I have two more fics that I specially wrote for today. A fluff and an angst. If you're interested click on the hearts below. I'm not gonna state which is which. Read at your own risk. For non-filipino speakers, I am sorry if you'll stumble upon the one written in Filipino Language. I do hope all of you would enjoy this. Spread love everyone! Smile!**

[KAISOO FIC](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10509150) ✨

 

[KAISOO FIC](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10509132) ✌ 


End file.
